Impulse
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: Mckenna is one of the leaders of Dauntless She left everything behind when she dropped her blood into the bowl. no more honesty no more truth She was finally free The is until Tris came crashing down and sending the world she knew into madness How can Mckie keep order when her fellow leaders wont let her in their meetings with the erudite Will she help stop this war or will it end


Mckenna is one of the leaders of Dauntless She left everything behind when she dropped her blood into the bowl. no more honesty no more truth She was finally free The is until Tris came crashing down and sending the world she knew into madness How can Mckie keep order when her fellow leaders wont let her in their meetings with the erudite Will she help stop this war or will it end everything she loves

I do not own this story just my idea and Mckenna

* * *

Mckenna bounced on her toes reading her self with the rest of dauntless by the net. "Calm down Mckie your gonna bounce right into the chasm." Zeke said laughing at the short girl next to him. Mckenna started to jump "Your making it a challenge" She gave him a sly smile which in return got her an eye roll. Some one up ahead shouted that the first was coming. A woosh was sounded then the snap of the net. She stopped bouncing waiting to here fours voice. "The first jumper...Tris" Zeke rapped one arm around her waist lifting her up as everyone shouted. "Whats she look like." He hollers. Mckenna took a deep breath calming her self. She may have joked about bouncing by the chasm but she is deadly afraid of heights. "uum... She's... She's fucking abnegation!" she says as he lowers her down as the next falls down. "Well shit."

They move down to the main floor before the end of the jumpers. "So" Zeke says as they head towered the living courtiers "what do they have you doing this year miss leader." Mckenna rolled her eyes giving a sigh "I'm training the transfers in the first stage then back to Max's side" Mckenna, Zeke and four were all in the same intent class. She came in fourth in over all and was offered dauntless leader after four declined. "Fun." Zeke turned putting his fists up punching the air "think you'll demonstrate your skills." Again Mckenna rolled her eyes and laughed "Only if Eric keeps eyeballen me then ill beat him...again" Mckenna checked the time and cursed "Whats up?" Zeke asked. "I have to report to four in the boarding rooms and meet the transfers" With that she took off running. Zeke called out something that sounded like break a leg but knowing him it must have been their legs. Mckenna ran as fast as she could pushing dauntless out of the way and taking as many short cuts as possible. She could have made it in time if Four hadn't left early and led the transfers right into her.

"And this is your other trainer for the first part of training. This is Mckenna, She is also one of your dauntless leader." Mckenna straightened her self out and put on a tough face. But before she could speak a voice from the transfers spoke out, "Mckenna?"

Her face brightened. "No freaking way!" She said almost shouting. A tall 16 year old walked forward. "Al! is that you!" Mckenna had to crane her neck to look up. "Do you know this transfer?" Four asked raising an eyebrow as her said it. Mckenna almost forgot she was sapose to act more like a leader of the faction then some home sick puppy.

Mckenna raised one shoulder "Yea hes my kid brother." She looked back over to all and put on a stun face. "Like four said I will be helping you through the first faze. Which involves fighting. The Dauntless intanets have been fighting since birth. So we wont go easy on you. I am also one of the leaders here. So with that being said lets go." They started walking but the no footsteps followed. Both four and Mckenna let out a sigh. "Get a move on intents" Four shouted as he turned glairing. The footsteps start. Mckenna nudged four in the rib "You sound so tough back there". He shook his head "Well one of us had to. Think Max will let you continue when he finds out your kid brothers here?" Mckenna laughed "Max doesn't let me do anything. I TELL him what im doing and that's that. plus Eric will be in there with us. Mind if i use him a target practices?" They both laughed at this. They made they're way down to the training room. Mckenna turned around walking backwards. "This room here is the training room" the room looked like the rest of the compound only filled with sand bags targets and a large ring in the middle. "Like Mckenna said the first stage is combat" four said walking over to the ring. Mckenna stopped half way and looked at the crowed. "You'll start off small and work your way to fighting an opponent. wanna give them an example four?" She tuned stepping into the right putting her hands up blocking her face. "Not after the last fight i saw you in. kids still recovering. lets move on." They walked the transfers out of the training room and down to the mess hall.

"Here is where you'll get all your meals. so eat up." With that Four and Mckenna walked away from the group headed for the food. Once seated Zeke leaned over to Mckenna "Any predictions?" Mckenna looked at the transfer who were trying to find a place to sit. "That one" Mckenna pointed out a young male who had come from candor "I want to see him cry" Zeke lifted an eyebrow "Seriously he looks the most dauntless out of the group. I mean if anyone is gonna cry its gonna be that big onn..ow why did you do that four" Four said nothing but continued to eat. Two transfers came and sat at their table one being the first jumper. Mckenna stood up "I'm headed out you comein?" she quickly raised both eyebrows at Zeke who quickly stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and muffled a bye as he took off running after Mckenna who squealed as Zeke flipped her over his shoulder running out of the room. Later that night Mckenna Pulled her shirt over her head. "You know its not a crime to stay over night" Zeke said sitting up trailing kisses over her shoulders up her neck. Mckenna rolled her head to the side giving him more access before standing up and finding her pants. "It is when were just having fun" Zeke Grounded as he tossed his head back on his pillow "Besides maybe i will start staying the night" She leaned down as she buttoned her jeans and kissed his lips "Once you get our own apartment." She grabbed her shoes and made her way to the door. "Your a tease Mckie". Mckenna mad her way down the hall towered her apartment. She could hear sobs coming from the transfers bunks. She rolled her eyes and kept moving 'Tomorrow's going to be fun'.


End file.
